War Of Heroes 4: Phantoms
"In 2018... Heroes will be Divided. And Divided they Fall!" - Tagline War Of Heroes 4: Phantoms (previously titled War Of Heroes 4) is the latest installment of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the latest Game in the War Of Heroes Series. Taking place after the events of War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six, the new Game will show a massive Battle between a fractured MAVERICK Team, consisting of two Factions: A Faction led by Jack Johnson Parr to continue hunting what is left of The Sinister Six, and another led by Clementine Everett to destroy the Provocator Cloning Project! The game is, like its predecessors, exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in Fall 2018. Cast * Ian Etheridge as Jack Johnson Parr * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese/Aidan Tilden * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Billy Murry as Jonathan Price * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. West * Jason West. as Sgt. Alderman * Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Michael Madsen as William Carver * David Vincent as Ozone Synopsis The year is 2015, and it has been almos an entire year since the end of the MAVERICK-Sinister Six War. With the entirety of Earth-189 United with the MAVERICK Squad after the events of War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six, a new Faction known as The Hero Coalition has now been founded in order to watch over the rest of The Multiverse. While The Villain Armada's Operations across the Multiverse may have greatly decreased, the Old MAVERICK Squad is now embroiled in a massive Civil War between it's 2 greatest Members: Jack Johnson Parr, a Clone of Kyle Reese who hunts the remains of The Sinister Six, while Clementine Everett is attempting to destroy the Provocator Cloning Program that created Jack. However, what both sides do not know is that a much greater threat is on the rise! Plot Prologue: Battle in Chicago The game starts in the year 2015, showing Clementine Everett sitting outside a Restaurant in the Chicago City Centre, before calling her Squad and saying "Are we absolutely sure that Osborn wil be here?" and Jackson Pearce is seen in a nearby Building, covering the Chicago Streets as he answers Clementine's question with "Relax, Clem. Goblin's out for revenge after we destroyed The Sinister Six and stopped The Villain Armada's Invasion." and Clementine laughs, saying "That was me and Jack, you know. You and your uncle probably stayed here in Chicago, while we were dodging a collapsing Eiffel Tower!" and then Simon 'Ghost' Riley is seen walking through the City Streets and surveying the Civilians. Watching the Streets for suspicious activity, Ghost contacts Clementine and asks "You still seeing Jack, Clementine? Or did that little 'Provocator' incident cause you to break up with him?" and Clementine activates her Comms again and contacts Ghost, saying "Riley: Shut the fuck up, or I'll hang you then cut your body in half!" and then Jacks tells them "Guys, it looks like Goblin is here! Police SUVs, Armored Truck on 76th Street!" as Clementine looks at the Vehicles described by Jacks and sees them moving through the Streets, and then she gets up and runs up a wall to a Rooftop and starts chasing the SUVs and Armored Vehicles through the Chicago City Centre, along with Jacks and Ghost. However, the Truck drives up to the Chicago Disease Control Centre and then crashes through the Centre Gates, and then several Armada Troops charge out of the Truck and start gunning down several Civilians, and then kill several CDC Guards as Harry Osborn, AKA the Green Goblin, walks out of the Truck and says "Evereyone move into the Building! Guards, cover our approach-" but then the two SUVs covering the Armored Truck explode due to Clementine throwing Semtex Grenades, and then Goblin uses his Glider to get into the Building as Jacks and Clementine jump into the Courtyard and shoot several Armada Troops, while Clementine engages them in hand-to-hand Combat. Jacks then throws a Dart Drone into the CDC Building and it explodes, killing several Armada Troops as he says "Goblin is on the Third Floor!" and Ghost responds "I'll move up and take out the Snipers, Clementine, you need to get into the Building and incapacitate Osborn!" as he runs to kill several Snipers on the side of the Building, gunning down more Armada Troops as Clementine uses her Magnetic Gloves to climb the wall of the CDC Building. Clementine then watches as Ghost clears the Snipers from the Building by gunning them down and using hand-to-hand Combat as Clementine tosses a Flashbang to the Third Floor as it explodes, blinding the Armada Troops. After the Soldiers are all blinded, Clementine blasts into the CDC Building and then shooting several Soldiers, gunning them down as Green Goblin grabs a Biological Device and then charges into the Third Floor, punching Clementine using his Advanced Gauntlets as he kicks Clementine out of the Building, jumping out of it as Jacks guns down dozens of Armada Troops near the Building. Seeing that Goblin is about to escape on the Glider, Clementine grabs a nearby Grappling Hook and attaches it to the Rooftops, getting to the Chicago Skyline and chasing the Green Goblin, jumping on to the Goblin's back and slamming him into the Buildings as the two slam down to a Construction Building as Goblin turns his Glider into Drone Mode. Goblin then lunges towards Clementine in a deadly attack using a Combat Dagger, but the latter blocks several attacks and shoots Green Goblin with an SVG-100 Sniper and blasting him back, almost landing a critical hit on the Goblin's Armor. Frustrated at Clementine's resistance, Goblin jumps onto his Glider and summons dozens of Bomb Drones, throwing them across the Rooftop as Clementine dodges them and keeps shooting at the Green Goblin, barely avoiding several explosions and after regaining her footing, Clementine then shoots down several Goblin Drones, before using her Grappling Hook to throw one at Goblin. Hitting the Glider in an explosion, Clementine dodges Goblin as he falls off his Glider, causing even more explosions as the Rooftop starts to crumble, and then Goblin lunges at Clementine and fights her hand-to-hand again, but then Clementine blocks one of his attacks as he screams "This is for dropping a Diamond Mine on my fucking Army!" as he tries to stab Clementine several times, who continuously blocks his attacks and then punches him several times, knocking the Goblin into a Skyscraper and through several more as she chases him with a Grappling Hook, slamming him into Buildings several times and even into an oncoming US Military Jet, which crashes into the Streets of Chicago and brings down a Skyscraper as Clementine slams Goblin on to the top of a Construction Building. Goblin then surrounds himself in Goblin Drones and Clementine starts shooting at them, holding them back in an intense gunfight as Goblin screams in rage, saying "Just. Fucking... Die!!" as Clementine dodges one of the Drones and grapples it, throwing it back at Green Goblin, and the Drone Shield explodes and blasts Goblin back again as the entire Building the two are standing on explodes, and then Clementine tackles Goblin off the Rooftop as the two are hit by an explosion, and then Goblin uses his Boost Thrusters to blast both him and Clementine through a Building, punching the girl up the wall and then slamming her on to a Rooftop. Seeing an advantage, the Green Goblin stands in front of her and says "Oh and by the way, Clementine... Tell your guardian, Lee, that I said hello!" as he activates his Glider Blades which then boosts up behind Clementine to kill her, but the resilient Hero Knight jumps into the air as the Glider almost hits her, but then slam into the Green Goblin as the Blades run through his torso in a huge splatter of blood and intestines. After the fight ends and the U.S. Military secures the City and wins the Battle, Clementine walks over to Goblin, who is lying in a pool of his own blood, as the Villain says "This entire War... Was it really worth it in the end?" and then Clementine stabs him in the heart, and the Green Goblin finally dies as Clementine answers his dying question with "It was for the Heroes, Goblin... But at least you died like a Warrior!" as she stands up and looks at the U.S. Military securing Chicago as The Sinister Six (War Of Heroes) has finally been destroyed. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to the city of Atlanta, Georgia after the Battle of Chicago as Clementine is seen walking into her Apartment near a Downtown Apartment Building. After entering the Apartment, she sees Jack sitting in a couch and then Clementine jumps back and gasps in slight shock, saying "Jesus, Jack... You scared the shit outta me!" and then Jack looks at her and laughs, saying "Well, I am pretty sneaky. So, I, uh... Saw this on the News!" as he looks at the TV which shows a News Boradcast, with a Reporter saying "Since the Terrorist Attack in Chicago yesterday, the highly wanted Villain known as the Green Goblin was confirmed dead. He was killed during a Biochemical Raid after a MAVERICK Squadron, led by Clementine Everett, intercepted and killed him after a brief Battle which brought down several Skyscrapers-" and then Clementine turns the TV off, saying "So, Jack... What the hell are you doing in my Apartment, at 11 PM? Huh?" and then she sits next to him on the couch. Jack then says "Well, uh... To tell you the truth, Clem, I was worried about you after what just happened in Chicago. I know that you can take care of yourself, but after what happened in the Diamond Mine Ruins... I'm really sorry about your parents. I mean that." as Clementine gets closer to him and then wraps her arms around his neck, saying "It's okay, Jack... It's alright. It wasn't you in that Footage and I realize that now, but I just got this massive blast of rage flowing through me. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." as she kisses him on the lips and then the two lie down on the couch. Jack then stops after several seconds and pulls away, saying "I've waited a whole year to do that again..." as Clementine puts her hand on his chest, asking "What took you so long then, babe?" and Jack laughs, saying "You're flirting with me, I like it. Alright, so..." and then Clementine kisses him again, before saying "Just shut up and kiss me, will you? I've had a really long day." as Jack says "So, are you gonna resign from MAVERICK tomorrow, then? Considering the War's over, and The Sinister Six is gone?" and Clementine hesitates with her answer, then says "I don't know, maybe. Everything that you and I have gone through together were harsh times, Jack... And I think it's time we both try and have normal lives together." and then she lies down next to Jack, leaning her head on his chest. After a couple minutes, Clementine listens to Jack's heartbeat and tells him "You've got a strong Heart. And even through the sounds of the most intense Battle, someone could hear that beating... God, I just love that sound." as Jack listens to her, and then Clementine kisses him on the cheek and says "This War is over, Jack. And I swear from now on, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you." as the two kiss again, and then Jack pulls away and says "I got you something, by the way... I know you'll like it!" as he walks into the Kitchen and then walks out holding a Rose as Clementine chuckles and smiles, asking "Where'd you get that?" as Jack responds "This is a Rose that I put in fresh with some Champagne. I can pour you a Glass and we can eat something, if you want." as Clementine gets up and kisses him on the cheek affectionately before flirtatiously saying "I think I have a large Cooked Chicken in the Fridge... You could re-heat it if you want." and then Jack wraps his arms around the girl's waist and says "I'll get the Chicken, you can have the Champagne. You deserve it after what you did to Osborn!" as Jack walks towards the Kitchen. A few minutes later, the two Hero Knights are seen sitting on a Couch eating Chicken with empty Glasses on the Table as Clementine laughs and says "Hey, you remember that time in Metroville where you and I had to save a bunch of Hostages from Underminer's SubTerra Guards in the Town Square? And during that Mission after you burnt all the Robots down and I sniped all the Guards, you just charged in with your Metallic Form and slammed into a bunch of Legionite Robots because you were angry?" as Jack eats a piece of Chicken and then chuckles, saying "Oh yeah, I was a real moody bitch back then, wasn't I? That was... 3 months after Underminer's Invasion, right?" and Clementine nods in response and drinks more Champagne before telling him "Yeah, I suppose you had a right to be angry back then... You still do now. You have a right to be absolutely fucking furious with me for what I did." as Jack looks at her in shock at her statement as Clementine keeps saying "I shot Dash in that Diamond Mine, I was... I'm responsible for his death, all because I saw a Clone of you killing my parents in Savannah, and because of that I feel like I don't deserve you, Jack... I don't deserve to be loved by anyone!" as Jack puts his Glass down and leans over to Clementine, who doesn't expect this response as he kisses her on the lips in a longing and extremely passionate way and then Clementine (although she is extremely shocked by Jack's response to her confession) tries to pull away and breathes heavily, asking "W-what..? I thought you-" as Jack asks "Hated you because you shot Dash and killed him? No, on the contrary... I love you more than anything else in this Dimension." as Clementine gets closer to his face and whispers "Why..?" in his ear, and then Jack responds by whispering "Because I understand why you did it and how you felt after your parents' deaths. And I could never stay mad at you, Clemmy..." as Clementine kisses Jack on the cheek and tells him "Thank you... You have no idea how it feels to hear someone say 'I love you' to me again." as Jack hugs her in a tight embrace and tells her "I'll never leave you again, understand? I want us to be together for the rest of our lives." and then Clementine breathes on his neck, before the two stare into each other's eyes and start kissing again, their lips locking roughly against one another as Clementine presses against Jack as if trying to bruise his lips and ribs as she pushes him down and then (to Jack's partial shock) takes her shirt and jeans off as she asks him "Do you want this, Jack..? Tonight, with me?" as Jack holds her hand and answers by pulling her so close that their bodies press hard against one another as Jack kisses her neck and whispers "More than anything else in The Multiverse..." as he lifts her up and walks towards the Apartment Bedroom, opening the Door as Clementine is seen (through the Door which is starting to close again) shoving Jack down on to her Bed, lying on top of him and starting to kiss him again as Jack unbuckles his belt and begins removing his jeans as he and Clementine lie down in the Bed and the Bedroom Door closes, the screen then turning to black. The game then switches to the next morning as Clementine wakes up in her bed as she sees Jack sleeping next to her, with his arm spread across Clementine's chest. After properly waking up, Clementine gets out of bed as Jack is seen tossing and turning in his sleep, and then Clementine shakes him awake gently, saying "Jack, wake up. C'mon, Parr, wake the hell up." and then Jack wakes up and exhaustedly asks her "What..? What time is it, Clem?" and then Clementine checks her Watch, seeing that it says '8:25' and answers "It's almost 8:30, the MAVERICK Command said they were holding a Press Conference today. Are you... Gonna come with me?" and Jack responds with "Why, you gonna announce your Resignation? Either way, I'd totally show up if that's what you wanted." and Clementine laughs, before getting close to him and kissing him on the lips. After several seconds, she pulls away and blushes due to the intimate contact of the kiss, and says "Alright, I'll see you at the MAVERICK Headquarters at 2 PM. I want you to be there, okay?" and Jack laughs, then teasingly answers "Yes, ma'am." as the two kiss again, and then Clementine gets up and throws a pair of jeans towards Jack, saying "Alright, put some pants on and catch up with me later. I gotta go." as she puts her shirt back on and then walks out of the Apartment. After Clementine starts to walk out, Jack is seen still lying in bed as he tells Clementine "Hey, Clem? Just so you know something..." as he gets behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, before kissing her neck and saying "Last night was the greatest night of my life, by the way." as Clementine starts laughing, before saying "Alright, Jack... I'm gonna get a love bite on my neck of you carry on!" as the two laugh teasingly and then Clementine lies down on her Bed and Jack lies next to her and the two start kissing again.